


we'll make heaven a place on earth

by sunreyesss



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Mentions of Finn Collins, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Raven Reyes-centric, So not canon compliant from like the middle of s1 onwards, Stream of Consciousness, Written after s1 and set somewhere in the middle, and lots of parenthesis, raven thinks in lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunreyesss/pseuds/sunreyesss
Summary: for a long time after coming to earth whenever she looked at finn, she felt a dull pang of hurt in her chest.her life ended when clarke griffin entered it.(but maybe that's when it started.)





	we'll make heaven a place on earth

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote and posted this waaaay back when season 1 came out in 2014, and deleted it for personal reasons, but I found it in my old documents and took a liking to the writing style, even though my feelings on the ship and Clarke have become negative I still like this fic. Some people may have read it before since I'm posting it again (under a different name bc I can't remember the old title oops) so I apologise for that! It's not been rewritten, I just fixed some grammar issues. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Heaven is a Place on Earth by Belinda Carlisle.

for a long time after coming to earth whenever she looked at finn, she felt a dull pang of hurt in her chest.

he had been her first everything, her crutch, her universe, and suddenly he was gone and she was hurtling down to earth at 10,000 miles an hour (an apt metaphor, she mused.)

her life ended when clarke griffin entered it. 

(but maybe that's when it started.)

she waltzed in with her innocence and naivety (things that raven had never been afforded the luxury of having, even as a kid) and charmed her way into finn collins' heart. (she had no idea that in doing so, she broke raven's heart.)

raven knew she wasn't being fair (love was a two-way street, and it wasn't like clarke had held finn against his will) but it was easier to push the blame onto someone else than to shoulder it yourself. 

(she really only blamed clarke for the first couple of nights she was there. after that she realised the only person that should be blamed was finn.)

she worked well with clarke. they could put aside the whole finn dilemma and focus on the survival of the camp. raven admired clarke's determination and genuine goodness. 

the more time she spent with clarke the more she grew confused. she liked finn, but she had an undeniable spark with clarke. 

she knew she couldn't compete with clarke. clarke was everything raven never was. she and raven were polar opposites- day and night

(she didn't know who she was more jealous of, clarke or finn.)

she'd risked everything to come down to earth after finn, the boy she'd loved (she still loved him but it was fading) and she'd found something (someone) even better.

(clarke made her feel more alive than raven ever had felt with finn.)

sometimes she still felt a jolt of pain when she looked at finn (it happened less and less these days) but whenever she felt it she'd look at clarke, and clarke would smile back at her, and she'd feel a warmth spread though her whole body. and everything felt like it would be ok.

(coming to earth was the best thing to happen to raven.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> my tumblr: danaiswife


End file.
